


The clothes Kuroko wears (get Kagami hot)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, KagaKuro Summer Mini Event, Kuroko Tetsuna, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is watching her girlfriend walk down the street. There is nothing inappropriate about that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The clothes Kuroko wears (get Kagami hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and english is not my first language, so if you spot anything weird, please do tell me. This was posted on tumblr a while ago, for the KagaKuro Summer event, but I figured I'd post it here too. As a side note, I really like to genderbend <3

Kagami had never thought of herself as a pervert, but now, when her gaze lingers on the hem of Kuroko’s shorts, she does feel like a creep. It’s not that they are particularly short or anything, they are just the regular length for summer, but she is fixated with them and the skin they hide. They hug Tetsuna’s waist just fine and she wonders how the girl actually finds clothes that fit, being so slim. Somehow, everything she wears looks just a tiny bit too big for her, which seems to be the perfect size. Kuroko’s dresses are a great example of this, because even if she doesn’t wear them much, they always look a little baggy, like they could expose more of her cleavage, more of her shoulders, more of the back of her neck if they were to be stretched in the right direction.

Taiga knows this is actually true. Just stretch a tiny bit and you will get a glimpse of a creamy bra. Maybe that’s exactly what keeps distracting her.

Kuroko just walks ahead of her, sipping from her vanilla milkshake without a care for the world of dirty thoughts that cycle in Kagami’s head. Or maybe she does know, after all, anything is possible with those mind reading powers of her. That devilish side of Tetsuna that surprised the redhead at first, especially with how she often used it for evil. Later on, it just became another reason to fall all over again for the bluenette.

They had met up to go shopping for some basketball supplies, but had stopped later at a Maji Burger, so now they are aimlessly strolling around the streets of the commercial area: just a regular date. Somehow it always started like that, or on a basketball court, then either one of them would suggest food and then they’d be together for the whole afternoon. Sometimes they went to the movies, sometimes they went to Kagami’s apartment. Sometimes they watched a movie home, or a game, and cuddled on the sofa. Recently though, the endings of their dates, or their days, offered a variable.

Oh, and Taiga should not be thinking about this now. She continues to watch Kuroko walk ahead of her, narrow waist going naturally from left to right with her step. What was new in their lives was that now Kagami had made intimate acquaintance with Tetsuna’s bare stomach. With the soft dip leading to her … inner thighs. Right. Not a good moment to think about that. But damn, Kuroko’s shorts and their little shiny details on the back pockets. What were those even called? Whatever, she was positive they were trying to entice her, somehow, instigating her to squeeze and reach around, and…

Kagami’s mouth went dry. She needed something to drink.

“Hey, Kuroko”

“Yes, Kagami-san?”

Before the bluenette could turn around, Taiga totally took advantage of her size and surrounded Kuroko with her arms. She placed one hand on her waist, touching from her ribs before settling down, and with the other she guided the arm holding the vanilla shake so she could sip from it.

“Sorry, was a little thirsty”

She said next to Tetsuna’s ear, lingering close for a few heartbeats. Kuroko’s hair smelled like heaven, whatever that meant. The bluenette just gave Taiga a sideway look.

“Kagami-san, I think it is too hot out here. We could go to your place, if that is not a problem?”

“Sure”

Taiga was going to pay for that little stunt, she knew it. And she was going to enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
